


You're Still The One

by leechansmile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile
Summary: where lee chan has a crush on kwon soonyoungatleast he thinks its a crush.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Seokmin | DK/Original Character(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	You're Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! welcome to the fic!  
> hope all of you enjoy and excuse some weird plot and grammatical errors
> 
> thank you for reading! xoxo

chan was staring. admittedly. 

and he might look crazy from the way he's staring at the corner of the room, no conversation whatsoever

he was in the dance room of the school, there was tons of students inside of the room, each in their own state and conversation but chan's eyes are adorned only at one thing

Kwon Soonyoung. 

chan's crush, but does anyone believe anymore that it's a crush. 

chan had liked him longer than he remembered, he dreamt of being close with the boy as they both had mutual friends

yet they never really had a conversation, i mean if asking for directions or where his brother is, is considered as a conversation then he probably had made several

but he never done anything to make soonyoung even notice his presence

i mean he has fallen over a few couple of times in front of the lad but that was damn accidental and he would never want to experience again

besides he only sees the boy when his brother invites him to gathering or when soonyoung would come to their house

and right now it was a performance practice, it has something to do with their foundation day and good old chan was a part of the performance team so he gets dragged along to practice, and he knows who he had to interact with in times like this

of course its soonyoung

soonyoung's the leader of the performance team, he makes the choreographies and presentation of any dance activities in the school and that's one of the plenty reasons chan likes him

“chan! stop spacing out”

chan heard a deep laugh as he looked up to hansol chuckling at him

“what do you want?” chan sighs as the other lad sits beside him

“i saw you looking at soonyoung hyung... i know you like him, i mean practically everyone but him knows that”

chan sighs in defeat and leans into the mirror behind him

“i won't stand a chance hansol, he's an attractive older student that's popular, what the hell is a lee chan?”

now it's hansol's time to sigh

“seungkwan thought that to himself before he asked me out in front of the whole school, with a damn Beyonce song”

chan chuckled at the memory of seungkwan dancing to love on top to ask hansol out, and it was damn memorable if chan says so

“you know you're quite lucky with seungkwan, i mean both of you are lucky with each other”

hansol nods along as he rests his hand on chan's thigh

“don't worry dude, one day you'll get the opportunity to ask soonyoung out, even maybe he'll ask you out”

chan just chuckles at the idea, he knows it's impossible and who was he to hope for something like that

“maybe... one day...”

hansol tapped chan's thigh as he stood up, holding out his hand for chan to reach

“come on, the practice is over, everyone's leaving the room”

chan didn't even notice everyone piling out as soonyoung waves them goodbye, going over to the speakers for his phone

“hey soonyoung hyung! we'll get going now”

soonyoung looked over and smiled at both of them as he starts to walk over 

_**holy crap he's walking over** _

chan's mind panicked for a bit as his crush walks over to them, with a visible big smile on his face

“thank you too for going in today, really appreciate it”

chan just nodded his head and smiled at soonyoung as hansol excused him and chan out of the classroom

“you didn't even muttered a word to him” hansol chuckled as he looked over at chan

“i don't want to look stupid and stutter” chan pouted at hansol as they walked over the exit of the campus

“i don't know why you're so afraid of doing something like talking to soonyoung, i mean you're not that bad and you are adorable” 

hansol pinched chan's cheeks as they walked closer to the exit

chan whined and hansol lets go chuckling and chan got to his phone to see a brand new message from his hyung

hyungieseokie: channie! me and jihoonie are already in the car, we're waiting for you here in the parking lot

babiechannie: yeah im almost there hyung

chan turned to hansol who was also on his phone whilethey were walking on the empty hallway

“sol, seokmin and jihoon hyung are already outside waiting for me”

hansol turned to the boy as he stopped walking

“oh yeah sure, im just gonna head first to the library before i go, you go ahead”

chan smiled and nodded at him

“bye sol! see you tomorrow!”

hansol waved chan goodbye as chan continued to walk down the empty hallway and hansol turned to walk towards the library

chan was walking alone down the hallway as he keeps his eyes on the floor, nothing much in mind as he keeps on walking

“chan... where did hansol go”

chan froze in his place as he hears a certain voice from behind

chan turned to face soonyoung who has his backpack slinged over one of his shoulders 

“oh soonyoung hyung, he went to the library for something...”

soonyoung nodded over the younger as he walked next to chan

“oh... so where you heading to?”

chan turned to soonyoung as the older boy was looking down the ground

“uhm im going over the parking lot since seokmin and jihoon hyung are waiting for me there” chan smiled over soonyoung

soonyoung nodded and kept walking, the silence was intimidating for chan, he can hear the silent foot steps of soonyoung and the sound of the wind

they made it to the exit and chan stopped as they both walked out the door

“uhm im going now hyung, thank you for earlier” chan's eyes were stuck on the ground as he spoke

“ah yeah, thank you also, stay safe.”

chan nodded as soonyoung walked away, chan's face suddenly beated red as he realised that he had spoken with soonyoung

he kept walking to where he knew his hyungs would be parking in and hopped into the car

“so what happened...?”

chan just shookt his head and smiled to himself 

“nothing much really...”

seokmin and jihoon both looked at each other knowingly and chuckled to themselves

“can we just go home...” chan muttered at both of his hyungs and the drive to their house started


End file.
